The General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at the University of California San Diego (UCSD) supports faculty investigators throughout the Medical School in the pursuit of clinical studies judged scientifically meritorious by the GCRC Advisory Committee and approved by the UCSD Committee on Investigations Involving Human Subjects. Resources presently include 8 inpatient beds at the UCSD Medical Center with an adjacent metabolic kitchen, Clinfo Computer system, and administrative support space. A 400 square foot Core Laboratory facility is located across the street in the Clinical Teaching Facility. In addition to these facilities in the hillcrest area of San Diego, a satellite outpatient facility encompassing approximately 2000 square feet has been operational since September 1984 on the main UCSD campus in La Jolla, which is 13 miles away from the Medical Center. This facility was established to provide access to the GCRC for faculty based on the La Jolla campus and at the affiliated Veterans Administration Hospital which is located adjacent to the campus. As a result of activity at this facility, it became apparent that investigators at that locale had a definite need for inpatient investigational bed days which would be accessible in the La Jolla area. To meet these needs, a supplemental application to our GCRC grant requesting per diem bed days on the Special Diagnostic Treatment Unit (SDTU) at the Veterans Administration Hospital in La Jolla was submitted and site visited in February 1987. This application represents a competitive renewal application seeking support for the fourth 5 year cycle for our unit. Requests are made for the support deemed necessary to meet the needs of our 8 bed inpatient unit, the satellite outpatient facility on the La Jolla Campus, per diem days on the SDTU at the Veterans Administration Hospital in La Jolla, the Core Laboratory, and the Clinfo computer facility.